


瞳耀甜饼

by zhongcaoyaowanzi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongcaoyaowanzi/pseuds/zhongcaoyaowanzi





	瞳耀甜饼

*意识流警告

白羽瞳回到家时已经快到十点钟了 。虽然身上带着酒气，但是意识还很清醒着的，并没有醉。

但是当他看到沙发上属于展耀的靛蓝色风衣，和鞋柜上摆着的皮鞋时，整个人愣在了门口，怀疑自己是不是醉到出现幻觉了。

展耀回来了？不是说还要两天才回来吗？

重要的是，展耀回来了怎么不给他打个电话？

白羽瞳匆忙换好鞋大步走向卧室，卧室的门“咔”的一声被人从里面打开了。

穿着睡袍的展耀靠在门框上乜斜着他，下巴微抬，全身上下都透露出他此刻不愉快的心情，“看来我不在的日子，白sir过得挺逍遥自在的嘛。”

“不是，”虽然知道自己只是和sci组员一起，但不知为什么白羽瞳听到这些话还是莫名地有点心虚，“你不是说还要过两天才回来吗？回来怎么也不打电话让我去接你？”

“你喝了酒，恐怕都不是自己开车回来的吧，倒底是谁该接谁啊。”展耀凉凉地甩下话就转身往里走。

亏得自己还想着给他一个惊喜，在事情结束后就一个人坐了飞机赶回来。结果回来发现家里居然没人？他不在的日子里某人居然还有夜生活了？

简直是气死个猫。

白羽瞳讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，一边跟进了卧室，一边解释：“我没去哪潇洒，也就今天晚上，和王韶赵富他们喝了点酒，大哥他们都在，是大丁开车带我回来的。”

“哼。”展耀没理会他，打开自己的行李箱，把自己的东西收拾出来。

虽然展耀的脸色还是不怎么好看，但是白羽瞳还是知道自家猫的脾性的，更何况在哄猫这件事上没人能比他更熟悉。

于是白羽瞳觑着展耀的脸色，慢慢靠过去伸手就想抱他，却被展耀一个闪身躲开了。

“喂！你没洗澡，身上都是酒味还想碰我！”展耀瞪了他一眼，“赶紧去洗澡！！”

“好好好，”白羽瞳摆摆手做投降状，“我现在就去洗澡。”

白羽瞳洗完澡出来，展耀还没收拾完，正背对着他把大衣挂在衣柜里，这回被白羽瞳从后面搂了个满怀。

“干嘛？我还没收拾完呢，起开。”展耀挣扎了两下，发现没什么用之后就放弃了。

“别收拾了，明天我再帮你收。”白羽瞳嘟嘟囔囔地凑近展耀的脖颈间，另一只手从展耀的腰上一路向下滑进了浴袍内。

“好痒……”白羽瞳的短发细细地在他脖颈间来回摩挲，使得展耀缩了缩脖子，但是这回却没躲开

掌下的肌肤依然是像往常一样的细腻柔软，但是怎么温度不太对？过于高了一点……？

白羽瞳又仔细感受了一下他的体温，皱起眉头把展耀的身体转过来，伸手摸了摸他的额头。

果然是发烧了。

看着展耀带着点茫然的眼神和明显不怎么好的脸色，简直又好气又好笑，然后最终所有的情绪都化成了无奈：“蠢猫，你连自己发烧都不知道？”

“你才蠢！”展耀下意识地先回了一句嘴，然后才后知后觉地摸自己的额头，“我发烧了？怪不得我说我头怎么有点痛，我还以为是太累了，睡一觉就能好。”

“先坐着，我去拿体温计和药。”白羽瞳把他按在床上坐好，叹了一口气去找东西，“离开我才几天就能把自己弄发烧……这还好是回来了，要是一个人在c市，自己还不知道自己发烧，非得烧成个傻子不可……”

“够了啊白羽瞳！”展耀气得瞪眼，“别以为你说那么小声我就听不见！”

拿温度计量过之后，白羽瞳稍微放心了一点，还好烧的不是很厉害，38.4。吃了药睡一觉大概就能好了。

白羽瞳端来水和药，看着展耀就着水把药吃了下去后还伸出一小截粉色的舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的水渍，登时就觉得自己不太好了。

本来是小别胜新婚的夜晚，结果展耀居然发烧了。

还有什么比这个更憋屈的吗？

发烧这种事放在其他人眼里或许算不了什么，该干啥照样干。可是他家猫跟别人不一样啊。

上上次展耀发烧的时候，他就把展耀按在床上做了大半夜。

跟发烧的人做确实很舒服。本就温热的肠道在人发烧之后变得更加湿热，全身上下变得格外敏感，稍微的触碰就能收获不一样的快感。

白羽瞳是爽了，可是第二天展耀烧得更厉害了。

给白羽瞳吓够呛。

说好的发烧的时候进行x运动能帮助病人排汗退烧呢？怎么剧情发展不太一样？？

从此以后白羽瞳再也不敢在展耀生病的时候造次了。

展耀在飞机上就睡了两个多小时，也没什么睡意，可还是被白羽瞳强行按上床然后关灯睡觉。

过了一会儿药效发作，睡意上涌，展耀迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

发着烧总是睡得不太安稳，没过多久展耀又醒了过来。他感觉到有某个温热的东西正在他后颈上移动，耳边是被刻意压制着的，低低的喘息声。

展耀耳朵一热。他太熟悉这个声音代表着什么了。

死老鼠，也不懂去浴室搞。

白羽瞳才不想去浴室。好不容易有猫在怀，就算吃不着，能闻闻味儿也好过去浴室自己脑补。

展耀装作什么都不知道一样重新闭上了眼睛。

过了一会儿又一下子睁开。

那边白羽瞳一边侧着身子，避免自己顶到展耀，一边蹭着展耀的后颈抚弄自己的欲望。

正渐入佳境时，展耀突然转过身一手精准地握住了白羽瞳勃发的欲望。

白羽瞳：“我操？！！！”

展耀的眼眸在黑暗里依旧亮得惊人，一眨不眨地盯着白羽瞳，然后另一边手勾住了白羽瞳的脖子吻了上去。

展耀口腔内的温度也比以往要高，唇舌也软绵绵的，任凭白羽瞳勾着他的舌头一路强势地全部侵占。

亲着亲着，白羽瞳突然躺直，单手把展耀捞起来压在了他身上。

“猫儿，你知道我现在不会碰你的。你这不是要我命吗？”白羽瞳惩罚般地轻轻叼着他的耳朵磨了磨。

“那你别半夜骚扰我啊”展耀顺势将头埋在了白羽瞳的颈窝里。身下的手还是握着白羽瞳的东西熟练地上下撸动着。

至于为什么会那么熟练……就要问某个在学生时代就哄骗展耀帮他搞过多次的白长官了。

即使两人做过很多次，但每次展耀还是会被白羽瞳的尺寸给惊到。在他刚刚握上去后，那东西明显地又涨大了一圈，直挺挺地戳在他的掌心里。

白羽瞳搂着他的腰，从额头一路细细地吻下来，动作温柔轻缓。他知道展耀最喜欢这样的亲热方式。

展耀果然很受用，舒服得哼哼唧唧，又有了睡意，手腕也渐渐发酸，“……白羽瞳你好了没有……”

“没有，你老公什么时候这么快过。”

“滚。”

再一会儿后，身上的人没了动静，已然睡了过去。

白羽瞳：……………？

这个死猫！白羽瞳咬牙切齿地想，等明天退烧了看我怎么收拾你！

by.中草药丸子


End file.
